Sacred Land of Korin
The Sacred Land of Korin (聖地カリン) is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa live. Overview The Sacred Land of Korin is very similar to a regular Native American village. Captain Yellow of the Red Ribbon Army once set up a camp here in order to retrieve the Four-Star Dragon Ball. It is shown that a volcano is in this area in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, and Captain Yellow's soldiers were searching the Four-Star Dragon Ball in this volcano. The Sacred Land of Korin is also the homeland of Bora, who defeats Captain Yellow's soldiers there. When Goku arrives in the Sacred Land of Korin, he saves Upa from Captain Yellow and destroys his airplane, thus killing the Red Ribbon Army captain. Then, Mercenary Tao arrive in the land sent by the Red Ribbon Army, and easily kills Bora. Goku battles and defeats Mercenary Tao here, and after retrieving all the Dragon Balls, he summons Shenron in the Sacred Land of Korin and Upa wishes for the resurrection of his father. After the destruction of Kami's Lookout, this area becomes a wasteland that is the site of the battle against Super Buu. The land is restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls after the Earth's destruction at the hand of Kid Buu. Video Games In Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Goku investigates the land after Krillin is killed by Tambourine. It is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, Super Dragon Ball Z (accessed if falling from Kami's Lookout), and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (called Karin's Holy Ground). The Sacred Land of Korin also appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (referred to as the Land of Korin), Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, bonus level 5-6, the tailor who lives in the city south of the Sacred Land of Korin tells Krillin about a fabulous treasure and the "giant bird" that protects it inside the pyramid in the land. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and Dragon Ball Online, the village here is shown to be quite large and has many people. There is a temple/cave here where is located the Hermit Spring, the spring water that Korin uses to grow the Senzu Beans. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, after the destruction of Kami's Lookout during the battle against Super Buu, this land is renamed Barren Wasteland. While Gohan tries to find Dende, before the second round against Super Buu, he finds Mr. Satan and Bee here. Enemies encountered in the Barren Wastelands are Cyborgs and Gold Destroyers. Known Residents *Bora *Upa *PaopaoDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 Gallery Mifan army.png|The Land of Korin in Mystical Adventure Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18143193.jpg|Barren Wasteland MrSatanBee.Ep.264.png|Mr. Satan and Bee walk in the Barren Wasteland Upa.jpg|Residents of the land with SS4 Goku in Dragon Ball GT SacredLandOfKorin(DB3).png|The Sacred Land of Korin in Dragon Ball 3 References